


No Two Sunsets

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: It was a rather marvellous sunset, the Doctor thought.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: January Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	No Two Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'sunset'

It was a rather marvellous sunset, the Doctor thought, watching the sky become a dusky purple as the third sun vanished over the horizon. He’d seen it before, of course, but no two sunsets were exactly alike. And last time, he’d been on his own.

‘It’s gorgeous,’ Jack murmured beside him, face still turned to the rocky outcrop the suns had disappeared behind.

‘What did I tell you? A sunset on For’venit isn’t something to miss.’

Normally this would be his cue to move again, but the Doctor was quite enjoying sitting next to Jack. A little longer couldn’t hurt...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
